La vida continúa
by candymoon777
Summary: Arnold y Helga jamás tuvieron una relación, a pesar del sentimiento que había en ambos, pues tuvieron que separarse y hoy que la vida los vuelve a unir, es imposible que sean algo más que amigos…Esta historia nos cuenta que pasó con nuestros protagonistas favoritos, después de…mejor pasen a leer :)


**Arnold y Helga jamás tuvieron una relación, a pesar del sentimiento que había en ambos, pues tuvieron que separarse y hoy que la vida los vuelve a unir, es imposible que sean algo más que amigos…Esta historia es realmente corta y nos cuenta como fue la historia de nuestros protagonistas favoritos, después de…mejor pasen a leer :)**

 _ **Siempre es bueno hacerles recordar que Hey Arnold no me pertenece, sino única y exclusivamente a Craig Bartlett…**_

 _ **A manera de consejo les diría que lean este fic con el fondo musical de Pimpinela que se llama "El amor no se puede olvidar" ya que cuando la escuche se me ocurrió esta historia :)**_

 _ **Pasemos a leer :D**_

 _ **LA VIDA CONTINUA**_

Hace unos años atrás en una ciudad llamada Hillwood, dos rubios se amaron intensamente en secreto, pero por azares del destino nunca pudieron estar juntos, hoy que se han vuelto a encontrar, ya nada es igual en sus vidas, pero de algo están seguros, el sentimiento en ambos no ha muerto del todo, a pesar de que ella está casada con alguien más y él está comprometido en matrimonio con una bella y buena mujer que conoció en la universidad, a pesar de que sus vidas siguieron su curso, el amor que sentían se estancó en sus corazones.

 **Lo que fue la vida de Helga**

Helga había salido de Hillwood, por motivos de estudios, a la edad de 16 años, sin rencores ni resentimientos, solo resignada a que nunca estaría con el gran amor de su vida, al despedirse de él, le dijo que jamás lo olvidaría y que esperaba que él tampoco lo hiciera, diciéndose eso se abrazaron y ella se fue…tiempo después, en el nuevo lugar en donde la rubia vivía, conoció a un joven llamado Mathew, chocó con él volteando una esquina de las grandes calles de Londres, el joven la invitó a tomar un café para disculparse y ella acepto ya que el golpe la había dejado realmente mal, desde ese momento fueron inseparables, ella se enamoró de Mathew porque era una persona caballerosa, noble y siempre buscaba el bienestar de los demás antes que la suya, quizá se parecía mucho a un muchacho que amó en el pasado pero a la vez eran tan diferentes, años después se casaron y producto de esa unión ella quedo embarazada de un niño al que llamo Albert, cuando su hijo cumplió 3 años de edad su esposo le dio una noticia, tendrían que ir a Hilwood por motivos del trabajo de él y era probable que la estadía sería larga.

 **Lo que fue la vida de Arnold:**

Después de que Helga partió a Londres, Arnold se había sumido en la mayor de las tristezas, siempre se recriminaba lo cobarde que fue al no poder haberle confesado sus sentimientos a la rubia, sus amigos trataban de animarlo ya que el muchacho había entrado en un cuadro de depresión extrema, después de varios intentos sus padres lograron convencerlo de que estudie alguna carrera profesional para que se encuentre ocupado y de esa manera le sería más fácil olvidar y dejar el dolor de lado. Arnold decidió estudiar educación primaria y fue en la universidad en donde conoció a Hilda, una mujer realmente hermosa, pero lo que le impresiono al rubio, no fue tanto su belleza física, sino su interior, al principio la muchacha se mostraba algo ruda con todos, por los problemas que había tenido en su infancia, pero a medida que la iba conociendo más a fondo se daba cuenta de que era una mujer increíble. A pesar de que no estudiaban la misma carrera, ya que ella estudiaba psicología, se hicieron muy amigos, y fue precisamente Hilda quien ayudo a Arnold a salir de la depresión en la que se encontraba, en todo ese proceso ellos se enamoraron, luego que terminaron la universidad Hilda decidió especializarse en psicología de niños para poder trabajar junto a su futuro esposo en algún colegio de la ciudad.

…

Arnold hoy se despertó muy temprano y decidió salir a caminar por las calles de su querido vecindario, hoy era su día libre en el trabajo, así que no tenía prisa, el joven se encontraba con cierta melancolía porque pronto partiría a Centroamérica junto con Hilda, para poder brindar sus conocimientos a niños con bajos recursos, a pesar de que se iba con la mujer que quería, le dolía tanto tener que dejar el lugar en donde creció junto con sus abuelos, en donde conoció el valor de la amistad y sobre todo en donde conoció el verdadero amor, aquel amor que aun recordaba a pesar de haber pasado varios años. Él amaba a Hilda, pero jamás pudo olvidar a Helga.

El joven decidió entra a un café a beber un capuchino, su vista se encontraba perdida en un punto imaginario cuando de pronto escucho una voz, que hizo que su corazón se le acelerara…

-¿Arnold, eres tú? – pregunto una joven rubia sumamente sorprendida

-¿Helga?

-Sí, soy yo…cómo es posible que no me reconozcas, cabezón – dijo la rubia, mostrando indignación – me prometiste que no me olvidarías

-Yo no te he olvidado, Helga…solo que estas, muy cambiada…estas, realmente hermosa – el muchacho dijo esto muy seriamente

Al oír esto, Helga se sonrojo en gran manera y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar rápidamente, tenía miedo de que él se diera cuenta que estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-Gra…gracias por el cumplido – dijo la muchacha agachando la mirada

-¿Estas apurada?...siéntate y acompáñame a tomar un café – le propuso el rubio dudando

-Claro, no tengo prisa…es más tengo tiempo ya que tengo que pasar por mi hijo a la escuela a la una de la tarde todavía…

La palabra hijo, se clavó en los oídos del joven

-¿Hijo?... ¿tienes un hijo? – pregunto el rubio, sin entender mucho lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos

-Sí, tiene 3 años – respondió la muchacha tratando de sonar tranquila

-Eso quiere decir que…¿te casaste?

-Así es Arnold, me casé en Londres y es por el trabajo de mi esposo que hoy estoy aquí en Hilwood…pero cuéntame de ti, ¿Cómo has estado?...¿te casaste? – pregunto la rubia queriendo en su interior que la respuesta sea no

-Pues, después que te fuiste… - dudo el joven en continuar, pues no quería revelar todo por lo que paso por la ausencia de la chica – estudie para ser maestro

-¿Maestro?...wau…seguiste los pasos de tu padre, el señor Simmons…jajaja

-jajaja muy graciosa – respondió el joven, perdiéndose en el sonido de la risa y en los ojos azules de ella

-Arnold…pero no me has respondido

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto el muchacho bebiendo su café

-No, me has dicho…si es que te casaste – hablo la muchacha empezando a comer las galletas que el mozo había traído minutos antes

-¿Es algo que te interesa mucho saber?

-cof cof – la joven empezó a toser porque sintió que la galleta se le atasco en la garganta producto de un nudo que sentía

-Helga…¿te sientes bien?...¿deseas agua? – dijo Arnold, sumamente asustado

-No, no te preocupes…estoy bien Arnoldo

-Bueno, Helga respondiendo a tu pregunta…pues no…no me he casado

-¿Ah no?

-Pero me casare pronto…en Centroamérica

-¿Centroamérica?...porque tan lejos – pregunto Helga, con el corazón en la mano

-Pues porque mañana partiré allá, por motivos de trabajo…me casaré en el lugar donde lo hicieron mis padres

Esas palabras, ardieron en el corazón de Helga

"¿Qué me está pasando?... ¿por qué me duele, lo que me está diciendo?...compórtate Helga, eres una mujer felizmente casada y tienes un hijo"

-¿Y quién es ella?... ¿es Lila? – continuo la rubia con el interrogatorio, a pesar de que eso la estaba poniendo mal

-No, no es Lila…es una mujer extraordinaria que conocí en la universidad, ella me ayudó mucho a salir…de…de unos problemas en los que me encontraba

-¿La amas? – dijo Helga, sorprendiéndose ella misma por su pregunta

-En todo este tiempo he aprendido a amarla, realmente se lo merece…

"Pero jamás la amare, como te amé a ti" – pensaba el joven

Helga que ignoraba lo que Arnold estaba pensando, tenía la mirada sobre su taza de café, sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría en forma de lágrimas, así que tenía que salir rápido del lugar

-Qué bueno que la ames tanto como dices…y por lo que me cuentas, ella es una buena persona…te deseo lo mejor Arnold y espero que seas muy feliz – dijo Helga poniéndose de pie y dispuesta a salir del lugar

-Deseas que sea tan feliz…¿Cómo tú lo eres ahora?

Al escuchar estas palabras, Helga no lo soporto más y su más grande temor hizo su aparición…sus sentimientos más profundos salieron a flote junto con disimuladas lágrimas…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No…no me pasa Arnold, ya tengo que irme

-No, no te dejare ir así…dime que te pasa Helga – pidió el muchacho muy serio

-¿Qué me pasa?...me pasa que tengo envidia de Hilda

-¿Envidia?...pero…¿Por qué?

-Porque tú nunca lograste fijarte en mí, ni corresponderme como lo haces con ella – exploto Helga

-¿Qué?...¿a qué te refieras Helga?

-A que siempre fui yo la estúpida que esperaba que la mires con ojos diferentes…siempre esperándote a ti…siempre amándote a ti…solo a ti

-¿Amándome?...tu… ¿me amabas?

-¿Acaso nunca lo notaste?...yo creo q hasta un ciego pudo haberlo hecho…cuando me fui de Hillwood, sufrí mucho, mientras tú te la pasabas divirtiéndote…

-¡¿Qué?!...¿tú crees que puedes presentarte así como así y empezar a hacerme reclamos?... yo también sufrí por tu partida – exploto también Arnold

-¿Sufrir tú?...¿por mí?...eso es imposible

-No tienes idea de todo por lo que pasé…y si…también sufrí, aunque no me creas– respondió el rubio dolido

-¿También sufriste?

-Sí, cuando te fuiste estuve con depresión por un largo tiempo, fue Hilda quien me ayudo a sobrevivir – dijo el rubio, un poco más calmado

-Hilda, Hilda, Hilda…deja ya de mencionarla, que me hierve la sangre cada vez que lo haces

-¿Acaso estas celosa?

-¿Yo?...no…para nada

-Si, celosa…porque yo si lo estoy, estoy ardiendo de celos al imaginarte en los brazos de otro hombre…

Arnold se sentía muy mal y estaba luchando por no quebrarse en esos momentos.

-Helga, yo también te amaba…¿lo entiendes?

-¿Qué?... ¿tú también me amabas? – dijo Helga sin poder creerlo

-Sí y creo que ambos fuimos cobardes y no luchamos por nuestros sentimientos…hoy ya es demasiado tarde, tu estas casada, tienes un hijo y yo tengo novia y mañana me iré con ella a otro país

-Sí, tienes razón…ya están demás los reclamos y las lágrimas – decía la muchacha con la cabeza gacha y abrazándose a si misma

-Solo quiero que sepas, Helga, que te amé en verdad y a pesar de tener a Hilda…jamás te olvidé y jamás lo hare, siempre serás mi eterno amor imposible – dijo el muchacho acercándose a la rubia y abrazándola

-Ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes – decía Helga acurrucada en los brazos de Arnold – mi amor por ti será eterno y tengo que aprender a convivir con ello ya que olvidarte es imposible

En esos instantes ambos jóvenes ya habían exteriorizado todo lo que sentían y ya no importaba ocultar nada más

-Espero que seas muy feliz Arnold porque te lo mereces…bueno, ya tengo que ir a recoger a mi hijo – dijo Helga deshaciendo el abrazo

-Ok, mañana viajare a primera hora…así que creo que esta es la última vez que nos vemos Helga

-Creo que sí, llego el momento de decir adiós – respondió la joven, con suma tristeza

-Adiós Helga…cuídate mucho por favor

-Adiós Arnold, tú también cuídate…

Aquel día los jóvenes se habían confesado sus sentimientos, aunque lo habían hecho demasiado tarde, ya que cada uno tenía su vida realizada y tendrían que seguir callando aquel amor que gritaba sus corazones y tenían que mentalizarse que juntos o separados, LA VIDA CONTINUA…

… _ **FIN…**_

 _ **Holaaa, espero que les guste esta historia; aunque solo sea un capitulo y muestre algo más realista… ¿qué opinan?...háganmelo saber :)**_

 _ **Nos leeremos, prontito…byeee!**_


End file.
